Twyla (Monster High)
Twyla is the daughter of the Boogeyman and a supporting character of Monster High. Twyla is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a reserved boogieman, whose shadow powers come in handy to hide during school hours and avoid being put in the spotlight. Though she is not without friends, the only one who is close enough with her to get her out of her shell from time to time is Howleen Wolf. Due to her habit of sitting back and observing unnoticed, Twyla is capable of avoiding involvement in the emotional events at Monster High. At times, this means she's one of the few who can judge a situation level-headedly. At others, this just leaves her feeling estranged from her fellow students. Portrayers Twyla is voiced in English by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Twyla is voiced by Cynthia Chong. Character Personality If Twyla were reduced to one word, it would be "shy". She appreciates sitting alone in dusty corners or surrounded by shadows, in which she can become completely invisible due to her boogey person powers. Shadows also allow her to travel swiftly from one place to another, so if they are around, she can, and often will, escape any situation she finds intimidating. Twyla's shyness does not, however, mean she is unable to appreciate positive attention or share in a round of rambunctious laughter. It simply means her standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. Twyla is very comfortable in her own skin and embraces her freaky flaws. In her 13 Wishes diary, Twyla refers to herself as "bad" and "terrible". It's unclear what brought her to this conclusion, as they don't appear to be solely caused by immediate events. Appearance Twyla has a light purple-blue skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are purple-pink yet glow green in the dark. Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, bugs and dreamcatchers. Abilities As a boogeyman, Twyla owns all the abilities of her fellow boogie monsters, mostly related to shadows. * Shadow Blending: Twyla is able to morph within the shadows, invisible to everyone. She can also travel within the shadows, though this requires at least two different shadows, fading on one and reappering through the other ones. * Glowing Eyes: Her eyes glow in the dark, making her able to see within dark places. * Shadow Preception: Though this ability hasn't been perfected, Twyla can feel anomalies in the shadows, such as absance of shadows or intruders. Relationships Family Twyla's father is the Boogey Man. No mention so far has been made about her mother. Friends Twyla's best friends are Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist. Howleen was the first student at Monster High who caught her off-guard, because Twyla thought she was invisible in the shadows, but as a werewolf, Howleen could smell her presence. Twyla chose not to flee that time and so befriended Howleen. Twyla has also grown closer to the other Wolf children through Howleen, notably Clawdeen, Clawd, and Clawdia. Even though the Wolfs are the complete opposite of Twyla in terms of spotlight needs, Twyla feels welcome among them. Her friendship with Spectra has so far only been brought up in her profile and is not explained. An estimated basis for their friendship is that since they are both reclusive, if for differing reasons, Twyla finds a kindred spirit in Spectra. Pet Twyla has a dust bunny named Dustin for a pet. He was blown her way by the wind one day, so she rescued and kept him. Due to his vulnerability to air currents, Dustin doesn't go outside often anymore and always eagerly welcomes Twyla home when she comes back from school. Romance Twyla has the same taste for boys as Howleen, but isn't interested in anyone at the moment. Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humanoid